James Gets Pleasured
by ETBlack3333
Summary: WARNING:This story will consist of some very graphic imagery of tentacles and some steamy romance, and a little language. Rated M for sure. Do not read if you're not fond of this. This is a James X Percy story. After James sees something very shocking, he ends up getting to feel it for himself. This is basically a hentai. So again, don't read if you don't like this. Requested story


**HAVE FUN!**

* * *

It was just any ordinary day for James. But today, it would prove to be much different.

One thing that James liked to do was sneak up at Jake's bedroom window and see what he's doing. James had encountered some hilarious moments. Like one time he saw Jake dancing in front of his mirror, with no shirt on. Another time James caught him reading a very naughty book.

But today, James saw something a lot different.

James was at Tidmouth with Percy and Thomas. Caleb then came over to assign their jobs. Today was a day where the engines got to work on their own while the drivers got the day off. The engines were not huge fans of these days.

" Hi boys. Glad you're all here. " - Caleb

" That doesn't sound good to me. " - James

" Enough James. Anyways I got 2 spots open for a job at the carnival. " - Caleb

" Me! I wanna do it. " - Percy

" I'm in too. " - Thomas

" I wanna..." - James

" Sorry James. Thomas called it. " - Caleb

" What? That's bonkers. " - James

" You just weren't quick enough Jamie. " - Thomas

" Thomas. No one but me calls him that. " - Percy

" Whatever. " - Thomas

" Pipsqueak. " - James

" Excuse me? " - Thomas

" Enough! " - Caleb

The two engines stopped their bickering.

" Percy. Thomas. You will deliver the food, party supplies, and animals to the carnival. " - Caleb

" What about James? " - Percy

" I'll discuss with him. " - Caleb

James wasn't fond with that.

" You two head out. " - Caleb

" Yes sir. " - Thomas

" Sure thing. " - Percy

He looked back at James and was sad he didn't get a job with him.

" See you tonight Per. " - James

He winked at Percy, and that made Percy feel a little better.

" James. I'm not sure I have something for you. " - Caleb

" Oh come on. Their are thousands of jobs on this island. Their's gotta be one damn thing for me. " - James

" Hey watch your language mister. Anyways let me check. " - Caleb

Caleb looked at his clipboard looking to find a job for James. He got something.

" I got a nighttime job for you. " - Caleb

" Spill it out. " - James

" You could pull some tankers through the woods and to the factory. " - Caleb

James wasn't as excited about that.

" Really? Tankers? I don't do that. " - James

" This is the only choice you have. " - Caleb

" Can I at least have some help? " - James

" This is a one man thing. " - Caleb

" Come on! What the..." - James

He looked at Caleb and thankfully stopped that sentence before he could finish.

" Is that really all available? " - James

" Yes. Now make a choice mister. " - Caleb

James didn't want to do this, but he wanted a job tonight, so he obliged.

" Fine. I'll do it. " - James

" That's what I like to hear. " - Caleb

James smiled, but it was a fake one.

" Be ready by 7, okay? " - Caleb

" Sure thing sir. James is on the case. " - James

Caleb rolled his eyes and walked away and back in his car. Once he left, James groaned loudly.

" Ugh why!? " - James

James hated pulling tankers because of that time a while ago when he crashed into some tankers that were full of tar and he got covered in it. It was also upsetting because Percy ended up seeing him and laughed at him. But that was long before they started dating.

" OK. Maybe it won't be bad. Have confidence James. " - James

James was still not fully satisfied.

Then he thought.

" Let's see what Jake is up to. Maybe that will make me more ready. " - James

He left his shed and went to the Steam Team Motel. Jake's room was on the 1st floor and right next to the tracks, so that made it easy for James to look inside.

James came up to the window and looked inside. He saw Jake and Ginny sitting on the bed. They had very weird faces though. Like they were disgusted or creeped out by something. Then the attention was towards the television. They were watching some movie.

" What are you watching? " - James

He looked at the TV and saw exactly what they were looking at. The image on the screen consisted of a man who was sitting alone in a room. It was dark and he was also not wearing clothes. Then came the worst part.

8 tentacles things started to come up to the man on the screen and they all started fondling him in every area of his body. It was extra disturbing because nothing was censored and they were close ups of the whole thing.

**Sorry for this. I warned you though. I hope you aren't too creeped out by this.**

James was in distraught. Seeing those tentacles made him so uncomfortable, that he yelled out.

" Oh god! What the hell is that! " - James

Jake and Ginny ended up hearing him and Jake looked out the window and saw James.

" What the hell? " - Jake

Jake ran up to his window and opened it and their was James still in complete shock.

" James?! What in the world are you doing here? " - Jake

James was still not back together though and so Jake had to fix him.

" James! " - Jake

He squeezed at James's cheek and that made him come back.

" Ow! Jake, knock it off. " - James

Jake let go and James finally got back to normal.

" Oh...Hi! " - James

He smiled nervously at his driver.

" What the hell man? " - Jake

Ginny remained sitting on the bed, but she was also not happy.

" Why were you spying on us? " - Ginny

" I uh, I just wanted to see what you were doing? " - James

" Why? " - Jake

" I was curious, that's all. " - James

Jake and Ginny were still confused.

" So, what were you watching? " - James

" Oh. We were searching through Netflix and we found this weird anime film, um, what was it called Gin? " - Jake

" The Return of Squid Girl. " - Ginny

" That. " - Jake

James was quite interested this and he kind of wished he wasn't.

" Sorry you had to see that. I was so not expecting that. " - Jake

" I think i'm gonna stick to watching kid animes. " - Ginny

" It's fine. i'm sorry I snuck up on you. Won't happen again, I swear. " - James

He was serious. James was never going to come up to Jake's window ever again after seeing that.

" Don't you have work to do? " - Jake

" Lucky for me. I have a job at night, so I get all the free time I want. " - James

" What job? " - Ginny

James didn't want to say.

" It doesn't matter. Now see you. Enjoy your squid movie. " - James

He left leaving a weird feeling towards Jake and Ginny.

" Is he okay? " - Ginny

" I shouldn't worry. I've seen worse out of him. " - Jake

The two went back to turn off the movie and pick a different one.

While James got all the free time he wanted. What he saw on that TV was completely stuck in his mind and will probably be that way for awhile.

* * *

It was now approaching 7 and James was heading towards the station to collect his tankers. The whole day he had a strange smile on his face, and that was because of the image he saw. It was just so surprising to him he couldn't stop smiling.

He arrived at the station just to see Percy there waiting for him.

" Hey James. Are you alright? " - Percy

" Yes. Of course. Why wouldn't I be? " - James

" Why are you smiling so hard? " - Percy

" You know. I'm just happy to be working tonight. And to see your cute face. " - James

Percy blushed and smiled but was still worried a bit.

" OK? Where are you heading? " - Percy

" I'm gonna go through the woods and deliver these tankers to the factory. " - James

" You just come back home safe okay. " - Percy

" I will. Don't you worry. I'll be ready to snuggle with you tonight. " - James

James hoped that flirting with Percy would help him, but it wasn't really. Percy still blushed through.

" I can't wait for that. See you later cutie. " - Percy

" You too cupcake. " - James

He left still with a creepy smile on his face leaving Percy still confused and worried. He wasn't too worried though, but was still.

James arrived in the woods pulling his tankers and was strolling through. The smile on his face was gone, but he was still thinking of the tentacles and all that stuff from the movie.

As he continued along, the moon had popped out and was full and shining down at James. That James slow down a bit and he was moving very slowly and then he closed his eyes.

**WARNING: There will be some very disturbing imagery coming up. Do NOT read if you're young, unless you really think you can. Just prepare for this.**

James continued going slowly through the woods. Since his eyes were closed, all James could see in front of him was that image once again.

He then started thinking about the man in the movie. He was getting all those tentacles touching him, all over his bare body. While James was disturbed by that, he ended up wondering how what would feel.

And here came the thoughts.

James started imagining tentacles coming near him. In his head, James saw 8 large tentacles coming near him. As they came closer, James prepared for what was about to happen. All 8 tentacles went to different parts of James's body. 2 came up to James's face.

James could then feel the tentacles fondling against his body. He was getting pleasured by them.

The weird thing was that James could actually feel it. He thought for sure that tentacles were touching him, but he didn't care.

As the tentacles continued fondling him. He was moaning at the feeling and started to let out steam.

" Oh yeah. " - James

James then stopped just so he could feel it more better.

Let's just say for about 12 minutes, James sat there believing he was getting all this feeling.

" This feels great. " - James

The "tentacles" continued to rub against James. Then a voice came.

" James? " - voice

James didn't hear it at first.

" James? " - voice

James then heard it and slowly opened his eyes a bit. He could see someone in front of him.

" Who is that? " - James

" James. It's me. " - voice

James opened his eyes a bit more and then could see that the figure was green. He knew exactly who that was.

" Percy?! " - James

James was back to the real world and started panicking and blushing very very red.

" Percy? What are you doing here? " - James

" I was worried about you. You were acting very strange at the station. So I wanted to check on you. " - Percy

James didn't know what to say. This was very embarrassing for him, even for his boyfriend.

" Percy. I can explain. " - James

" James, it's fine. You can tell me. " - Percy

He was about to answer, until he felt something against his body. He had a quick first guess to what he thought it was.

" Oh god they're still touching me. " - James

" What is? " - Percy

" These tentacles. " - James

Percy had his eyes wide open.

" James. Those aren't tentacles. Those are tree branches. " - Percy

James froze.

" What? " - James

He looked to his side and saw a bunch of branches that were low to the ground right against him. That means what he felt in his vision earlier were those branches, not tentacles.

" Oh my god. " - James

He couldn't be more embarrassed. Not just that he liked it, but that his boyfriend saw him.

" Percy. I'm so embarrassed. " - James

Percy came up to his red lover and comforted him.

" What's wrong? You should tell me. " - Percy

" Let's just say that I went near Jake's room at the motel and looked through his window. " - James

" You spied on him? " - Percy

" I know it's weird, but I thought it was funny. " - James

" It's fine. Tell me more. " - Percy

" He and Ginny were watching a movie, but it was. Very different. " - James

" How? " - Percy

" OK. Just be ready. In the movie, their was a man, and he was naked, then these giant tentacles came up to him and started touching his body all over and uh..." - James

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" Oh gosh. " - Percy

" Yeah. I was shocked and disgusted by it. But then for some reason later I thought I liked it. " - James

" Is that why? " - Percy

" Yes. As I was coming through the woods. I had the image in my head and I imagined those tentacles coming to me and touching me. I could feel it too. " - James

Percy was still a bit creeped out. But he was not gonna get mad at his James.

" Those branches were what you felt during that? " - Percy

" Yes. And then you came and ended it. Oh damn, I'm so sorry you had to see that. You must think I'm a total freak. " - James

James was crying now and so Percy came up and kissed his cheek.

" James. Don't be upset. I know you might think I'm very creeped out by you. But I'm not. You told me and I understood. " - Percy

" Yeah but still. Tentacles? Them touching me? That is just creepy as shit. And I liked it. " - James

" I promise to keep this between you and me. Also let me tell you something else. " - Percy

" What? " - James

" When I saw you. And you were saying "oh yeah" and "that feels great". " - Percy

" Yeah? " - James

" I kind of got a little, how do you say it? Turned on a bit. " - Percy

James knew what that meant.

" Really? " - James

" Yes. And now I feel like a creep as well. " - Percy

Percy and James were now both guilty of the situation.

" It's fine Percy. It was my fault to begin with. Now I just want this image to get out of my head. " - James

Percy had an idea, but it was a long shot.

" How about we, you know, do what we like to do? Maybe that will help. " - Percy

He said seductively and so James was in on it.

" OK. That sounds good. " - James

**Another warning. Some steamy, sexual romance to happen next. Again Don't read if you're young. Please enjoy though at least.**

Percy and James went in for a kiss and enjoyed it for many minutes. They soon added tongue to it and were making out very heavily.

The two moaned not wanting this to end. But they soon had to breathe again, so they left. They breathed heavily but were still in the mood.

" That was nice. " - Percy

" Yeah it was. " - James

James went up and kissed Percy's left cheek and kissed for a bit. Percy's laughed as he absolutely loved when James did this to him.

James continued by licking Percy's cheek and sucking on it.

" Oh James. Keep going. " - Percy

James did keep going, for a few more minutes. Then he let go and went to Percy's other cheek. He kissed, licked, and sucked on it, leaving Percy to enjoy the moment. His moans were louder and his blush was redder.

James finished up after 10 minutes and gave one last quick french kiss to Percy. He stepped back and looked at his oak and smiled.

" You're too adorable. " - James

" Thank you sweetie. " - Percy

Percy came up to James and kissed him and then went to his cheek. Percy kissed for it for a while and then sucked and licked it for many minutes.

" Percy. Oh, yeah. " - James

Percy continued giving his love to him and then went to James's other cheek. He kissed, licked, and sucked on it and James moaned even louder and his blush was somehow more red than his paint.

Because of this, James's thoughts about the tentacles were slowly going away. He has Percy to thank.

Percy let go of James's cheek and stepped back.

" What now hot stuff? " - Percy

James giggled and thought.

" Come here. " - James

Percy and James were face to face again and the two kissed again. Tongues in their mouths. They continued this for several more minutes. Then James ampted it up by sucking on Percy's tongue. Percy was shocked, but liked the feeling. He sat there and enjoyed while James did it. Percy soon returned the favor by sucking on James's tongue. James loved it as well.

This was such a great feeling for them. They were about done though. The two let go and Percy looked at James. The moon shined down on James, making him look the most handsome he's ever been.

" You ready Jamie? " - Percy

" Yes I am. " - James

Percy went to James's cheek again and kissed, licked, and sucked it. James was about ready to blow some steam.

" Percy. Keep going. I'm almost ready. " - James

Percy did as he was told and continued. James was now ready as Percy's bit James's cheek. James moaned loudly and steam came out of his funnel and into the air. It took 20 seconds for it to settle down.

" Oh Percy. That was great. " - James

" Please do me. " - Percy

" Of course my love. " - James

James kissed at Percy's cheek and continued to kiss, lick, and suck it until Percy was done.

" James. Jamie. Oh. " - Percy

Percy waited for it, and as soon as James' bit down on the cheek, Percy moaned and let out steam. It went into the air. After 20 seconds. It was now over.

This was by far the best love giving these two had ever given to them, despite what happened earlier.

" I love you James. " - Percy

" I love you too Percy. " - James

They gave one last quick regular kiss and laughed.

The two lovers soon settled down.

" James. Are those thoughts gone now? " - Percy

" Yeah I think so. No more tentacles. Thank god. " - James

Percy smiled at his cute boyfriend and James smiled back. James then realized something.

" Oh shit. " - James

" What is it babe? " - Percy

" I still have these tankers. I'm so late to the factory. " - James

" You can at least get there now. " - Percy

" Right. I should get going. " - James

James backed up ready to finally head to the factory, but he stopped.

" Hey Per. Thank you for helping me. " - James

" Anytime Jamie. Thank you for the amazing night. I loved it so much. " - Percy

" You're very welcome. I love you. " - James

" i love you too. " - Percy

James left and Percy soon went back home. James delivered the tankers, but he was very late and the workers weren't happy and neither would Caleb be. But James didn't care. Despite what James saw earlier, Percy was there to help get those images out of his head.

The two also had the best night of their lives. Happy James. Happy Percy. Happy Times.

**THE END**

* * *

**That's finally over, hoo boy. Again, this idea was NOT my idea at all. This was requested by someone on Deviantart, the name of okbutwhytho. At first I didn't want to make this because the whole tentacle thing I thought was not what I would do. But I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I did this for her.**

**If you were very disturbed by this, I'm sorry you had to read that. But this was mostly for her and a few others. So please don't leave a review attacking her or me. Just ignore it okay.**

**I know for sure I won't be making another hentai like this. So you don't have to worry about me making another one.**

**For the girl on Deviantart. I hope you liked this. I did the best I could, so I hope you accept this. Just know I won't be making another one of these. Sorry, i hope you're not sad or upset by that.**

**Anyways, I hope you did enjoy this. If you hated it a lot or was disgusted. Sorry. **

**Next story I'm not sure on it yet, so be sure to read my other stories.**

**See you guys. Love you all. Love, Ethan.**


End file.
